Sieg
Sieg is the main protagonist of the Fate/Apocrypha series, who acts as the second Master of Rider of Black during the Great Holy Grail War. He was originally one of the nameless homunculi produced by the Yggdmillenia to supply power for their Servants, he managed to escape with Astolfo's help, going on to develop his own identity. While he is almost killed by Gordes, Siegfried, desperate to uphold his dream to be a Hero of Justice, sacrifices himself to save the nameless homunculus, implanting his heart into his the boy's chest. Grateful for the new life he was granted, names himself Sieg after his savior and works with Ruler to save his fellow homunculi and end the Great Holy Grail War. Statistics *'Name': Sieg, Homunculus, Detached and Kind Dragon *'Origin': Fate/Apocrypha *'Gender': Male *'Age': Several months old (Physically 17) *'Birthday': Unknown *'Classification': Homunculus, Pseudo-Servant, Master, Part-Time Wielder of Falchion *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 165 cm (5'5") *'Weight': 53 kg (116.8 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Dark Red *'Hair Color': Brown *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class. SSS-Class as Siegfried. World Class as Fafnir. *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Astolfo's Sword, Balmung (as Siegfried), Gram *'Weaknesses': Sieg only has three Dead Count Shapeshifter Command Spells, each lasting only three minutes. Due to his young age, he is somewhat naïve and inexperienced, and the dragon blood in his heart is slowly killing him, while Fafnir attempts to kill him in his dreams. Using Blasted Tree will leave Sieg with wounds that are almost assuredly fatal | Armor of Fafnir has a weakness, a leaf-shaped mark on his back that cannot be covered, allowing even minor attacks to deal severe damage to him. Wounds dealt to this part of his body are extremely difficult to heal, as well. Armor of Fafnir is also negated by dragon slayers or weapons with dragon slaying anecdotes. Its effectiveness is also reduced if he blocks blows with Balmung. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Zach Aguilar Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Town level, likely City level | City level | Mountain level, higher with Balmung | At least Mountain level, likely much higher *'Speed': At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic Combat and Reaction Speed | Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman | Likely Class 10 | Class 10 | At least Class 50 *'Striking Strength': At least Class TJ, likely Class PJ | Class PJ | Class PJ+ | At least Class PJ+, likely much higher *'Durability': At least Town level, likely City level | City level | Mountain level, higher with the Armor of Fafnir | At least Mountain level, likely much higher *'Stamina': Superhuman | Above Superhuman (Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping) *'Range': Extended Melee Range | Extended Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Shockwaves and Fire Breath | Extended Melee Range, Kilometers with Balmung | Tens of Meters, much further with dragon breath *'Intelligence': Average (Due to being kept inside a storage tank for most of his life, Sieg is somewhat clueless, naive, and single-minded. While much more logical and intelligent than Astolfo, he is socially inept and unaware of world history and proper manners. However, he is able to quickly absorb information from his surroundings over the course of days, being able to pass for a somewhat eccentric but ultimately normal human being during that time and learning how to use magecraft, Command Spells, and convince his fellow homunculi to rebel upon realizing that there is nothing binding him from learning and making these choices.) | Gifted (As Siegfried he gains all of his sword technique, knowledge, and experience of the original, but cannot initially perform at his best due to needing time to get used to his power. Afterwards, he is able to match Karna in one-on-one combat and through his mastery of Berserker's Galvanism manages to surpass Siegfried in the aspect of his Noble Phantasm use.) | Animalistic *'Key': Pseudo-Frankenstein | Dragonfication | Dead Count Shapeshifter | Fafnir Appearance Sieg is a slender, hardly built young Homonculus of average height. A standard characteristic of Einzbern Homunculi, Sieg's eyes are the same deep, dark red of polished, perfect rubies. His hair is brown, though it appears to darken ever so slightly as he 'ages'. His standard clothing consists of a black waistcoat, white shirt, black slacks, and a pair of black half-boots. Personality Sieg comes into consciousness without anything to form a personality. He is scared of everything but himself, believing to be nothing. He calls himself transparent and colorless because he possesses nothing and had received nothing from his birth. After escaping and receiving the hero Siegfried's heart, he becomes notably more selfless and brave as he continues to develop. Of his own volition he decides to forsake a life of happiness for himself and instead aims to fulfill the desperate wishes of his brother and sister homunculi who would die if nothing was done to save them. Eventually, he willingly becomes a participant of the Holy Grail War for their sakes as well as to save Astolfo who had previously saved him. Due to his young age, he is still very naïve and clueless about manners and how the world works though overall he is usually very calm and logical, being is able to pass as an eccentric but otherwise normal human being in a very short amount of time. He can at times display a somewhat cold and blunt attitude, particularly towards Gordes, though he does still express gratitude towards him for creating him and his brethren. He is surprisingly vengeful and drops his usually stoic demeanor when those he cherishes have been harmed. Similar to Siegfried he places little value on his own life, and comes to view himself as something that can be used to save and help those around him, causing him to make absurd, unreasonable and reckless choices, though both Ruler and Laeticia eventually encourage him to start considering his own value more. After their final encounter with Assassin of Black and witnessing her along with the children of Scotland Yard's horrific pasts, Sieg's innocent belief of humans being inherently good creatures crumbles, leading him to began to question humanity's nature as a whole. While he takes Ruler's advice on not giving up humans to heart, and thinks over the opinions of several others on the matter, he ultimately seeks his own answer to how he views humans and life as a whole. The reason Sieg acted for the sake of humanity at the end naturally wasn’t for humanity’s sake in and of itself. In the first place, Sieg hadn’t experienced enough to completely believe in humanity. However, Jeanne d’Arc waged her life to win the future. It is because he saw that and wished to “become her strength” that he acted, a greatly personal desire. History Main Skills and Equipment Straße/Gehen: A magecraft instinctively embedded into Sieg's Magic Circuits that enable him to enact his wish for the destruction of an object. In his first use, he analyzed the structure of the glass tank containing him, allowing him to modify it so that it'd be as brittle as old wood. When using it against Gordes, it manifested as a powerful blast of energy that would've destroyed Gordes' arm and punched through his chest to consume his heart. When used during his fight against Shirou Amakusa, Sieg's use has evolved to the point of instantly demolishing stone pillars with a single world and being threatening to Servants as powerful as Shirou Tokisada Amakusa. Dead Count Shapeshifter: Dragon Revelation Command Spells: Three special black Command Spells that Sieg developed after receiving Siegfried's heart, allowing him to take the form of the Heroic Spirit Siegfried for a maximum of three limits. In this state, Sieg perfectly replicates Siegfried's parameters, experience, technique, personal skills, and Noble Phantasms. *'Armor of Fafnir: Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon': A Noble Phantasm that embodies the legend in which Siegfried bathed in and swallowed blood of the evil dragon Fafnir, gaining the "invincible body of a dragon" in the process. As a result, Siegfried's skin and organs are tougher than the strongest steel, completely nullifying anything less than an A-Rank physical attack capable of shattering mountains or magecraft from the Age of Gods. Even Achilles, one of the most famous heroes in the world, failed to leave a scratch on Siegfried due to this Noble Phantasm. Attacks that can penetrate the armor's protective effects have their effects greatly reduced, as even the blows of the mighty hero Karna, which are able to easily sunder the bodies of Servants, gouge their vital organs, and dismember their bodies, are unable to leave more than scratches that are easily healed through Siegfried's connection with his Master. When utilized against abilities on the level of a Noble Phantasm, it effects are further strengthened. However, Noble Phantasm-class abilities used by antiheroes, heroes legendary for their feats of slaying dragons, or wielding dragon slaying weapons or spells will bypass Armor of Fafnir entirely. In addition, the armor's defensive properties are also reduced when he blocks blows with Balmung, and he has lost his Magic Resistance skill due to this Noble Phantasm's presence. Siegfried's greatest weakness is the leaf-shaped mark on his back where a linden leaf stuck during his bathing. Due to a conceptual curse, he is completely unable to cover it with armor, magical shielding, or any other means. Should he be struck there, even the weakest Servant could slay him, and it is incredibly difficult to heal if it's wounded. However, due to Siegfried's skill there are few foes who can exploit this weakness without resorting to outright assassination. *'Balmung: Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon': Siegfried's golden greatsword and a descendant of the greatest demonic sword, Gram. It possesses the properties of Holy Sword and Demonic Swords, being a blade of incredible quality that is even able to receive blows with weapons created by the gods themselves, bringing glory and ruin upon both Siegfried and his foes. When utilized as a Noble Phantasm, it quickly takes in True Ether from the Age of Gods with the command "O' Sword let thee be filled...". It then releases an arc of energy the color of twilight with a swing of the blade, possessing enough range and destructive power to annihilate armies and match the cursed sword of Mordred. Balmung possesses an incredibly high activation rate, but it remains slower than that of the original Siegfried due to the degradation of Siegfried's Magic Core upon his summoning as a Servant. *'Blasted Tree: The Lightning Tree of Crucifixion': Frankenstein's Noble Phantasm, Sieg received this ability after his heart was restarted from the aftereffects of Frankenstein's attempt to slay Mordred. As a result, Sieg has the ability to emit lightning from his body as an attack and gained the parameters of a Servant. In addition, he can utilize a weaker version of the sacrificial version of the Noble Phantasm, engulfing himself and his foe in a massive burst of lightning if used at close range. *'Personal Skills': **'Disengage': The ability to break away from combat. Siegfried's A-rank in this skill allows him to reset the conditions of a battle to what they were at the beginning, on top of forcibly removing some of his negative status effects. **'Dragon Slayer': A special skill granted to those who have slain dragons, granting Siegfried a 30% boost to his strength and durability when battling a dragon or those with the blood of one. **'Golden Rule': Throughout history and mythology, individuals destined to amass vast fortunes and treasure are identified as possessing Golden Rule. In Siegfried's case, he gained the riches of the Nibelung, but its curse has ranked down his Luck. **'Galvanism': The perpetual motion power of Frankenstein's Bridal Chest, which resuscitated the dying Sieg. It converts the electricity generated by his nerve impulses into magical energy, granting him even greater reserves of energy than the original Siegfried, allowing him to repeatedly use Balmung at speeds greater than the Servant ever could. In addition, it converts ambient sources of incorporeal magical energy, including incorporeal attacks like magical lightning and wind, into energy for Sieg's circuits, which can be used for rapid self-repair and reinforcement. Relationships *Ruler *Rider of Black *Sirius *Archer of Black *Saber of Black *Fafnir *Saber of Red *Berserker of Black *Assassin of Black *Lancer of Red *Shiro Tokisada Amakusa Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Homunculi Category:Mage Category:Master Category:Servant Category:Fate/Apocrypha Characters